The Sinner and the Saint
by Reality-IS-Fiction
Summary: Seans sister comes to Toyko with him and meets the gang. HanOC
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sinner and the Saint**_

"God damn it, I'll be right down." I heard my mother say as she slammed down the phone.

"Is it Sean?" I asked assuming that once again my brother, Sean had gotten in to some sort of trouble.

"I have half a mind to let that boy rot in jail." She ranted, I snickered a little, if she had half a mind, she would still only have half a mind.

She grabbed her bag and was out the door leaving before I got a chance to ask what my twin had done this time.

He was always the one that caused the trouble out of the two of us, always getting in to trouble with the law, school, girls and cars, we are and always have been different as night and day I was the shy, good student while he was the opposite.

I finished my school work as I waited for my mother and Sean to come home, it was a good hour before I heard the car pull in to the drive way, I got up and ran to the door.

"Sean!" I yelled as he walked in to the house and through my arms round his neck hugging him and he wrapped his arms round me lifting me for a moment before setting me back down.

"Are you OK? What happened?" I asked quickly as I let him go.

"Raced the dick and some shit got broken. They fucking crushed my car." He said running a had through his hair.

I fought the urge to slap him "It's your own fault." I would miss the car though.

Our mother came in with a cigarette in her mouth. "Get packing!" She snapped at him.

Sean looked at me before with a sad smile before stalking off toward his room.

"Why is he packing?" I asked confused

"He is going to live with your father." My eyes went wide as she spoke.

"What your sending him away?" I asked beyond shocked.

"I can't deal with him any more, plus it was either going to your father or go to jail." She said puffing away at her cigarette.

"You can't just send him away, he's my brother!" I haven't been away from Sean for more then a week in our entire lives.

"He's going weather you like it or not." She walked in to the small kitchen and poured herself some vodka, oh joy her drinking always helps.

I could not be with out my best friend, my brother or my confidant for the next year or so. "Send me with him." I begged.

"You ungrateful little bitch, I take care of you for 17 years and now you want to leave just like that." She yelled at me throwing her glass at the wall not two feet from my head.

I shrunk back a little when the glass hit the wall, I was about to say something when Sean walked in.

He walked to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Don't ever talk to her like that again!" Sean said, always my protector. "Come on, Emmy." He pulled me up the stairs.

Two days later Sean and I were in Tokyo, Japan, my mother had even up sending me along with Sean, I think she realized that with out Sean and myself around she could do what ever she wanted with out have to worry about having kids around. Sean and I were waiting in an airport for our father to come pick us up for the last two hours before we grabbed a cab.

"I still can't believe he forgot to pick us up." I said as we got out of the cab and grabbed our bags.

"Really Emma? I half expected it." Sean smiled at me.

"Love you bro." I smiled back bumping my shoulder in to his arm.

We reached our fathers door and Sean reached up and knocked on the door.

The door opened a minute later revealing our half dressed father. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Sean and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "You were supposed to pick us up at the airport." Sean replied.

"On the 7th." He said a woman came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek before saying goodbye.

"Today is the 7th!" I pointed out.

"Right I'm sorry about that we are a day ahead here. Come in." He stepped aside and let us in.

"Wouldn't a day ahead mean you should have been worried that we didn't show up yesterday and I don't know maybe called to see if we were ok?" I asked.

Our father seemed to ignore the question and Sean just gave me a said smile. I walked in to the apartment and looked around, noting that it was small, very small and dank.

Our dad turned toward Sean. "Just to be clear while you're here no racing, you are not even to be near a car and home and school that's it!" He told him.

"Whatever." Sean replied.

"Your room is through there." He pointed toward the door.

Sean and I walked in to the tiny room that was more of a closet with two cots on the ground.

"Nice." Sean said sarcastically.

"It could be worse." I said giving him a half smile.

"How?" He said looking at me like I was crazy.

I flopped down on to the cot. "We could be apart."

Sean nodded. "Ya, true."

I yawned jet leg sucked. "I am going to attempt to lay down on this thing." I said patting the bed.

"I love you, Emmy." Sean smiled at me before laying down on his own little cot.

Jet-leg seemed to be getting to the both of us I looked over at him and felt my eyes fluttering shut.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

"Mmm shut it off." I moaned out pulling the pillow over my ears.

"It's off." Sean said pulling the pillow off of my head.

I smiled at him. "Nice uniform." I said looking at the uniform he was holding.

Sean smirked and turned around grabbing another hanger with clothing on it before chucking it at me. "It's better then yours."

I pouted at him. "I hate uniforms."

"I'll change in the living room, we got to be at school at 8am, so get your ass moving." Sean said before stepping out of the room.

I groaned and sat up, I quickly changed in to my uniform realizing that the skirt was made for 5 foot nothing Asian girls not 5.7 American girls, it was up to mid-thigh I tried to pull down on it but it didn't make it any longer. I quickly brushed my auburn hair and left it down before putting on some light make-up nothing major just a little mascara, blush, eye liner and lip chap.

"Ok, I'm ready." I told him walking out in to the living room.

"Jesus, they make that skirt short enough?" He said looking at my skirt and shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes and walked out in to the living room/kitchen and toward the door out in to the crowded street, I wanted to be at school on time, Sean wouldn't care if he was late but I wanted to be on time for my first day.

I followed the map that our 'father' had left for Sean and I and found the subway station and hopped on my train I heard yelling and saw Sean getting in a fight with some guys before he got thrown off the train, I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

A dark haired girl in the same uniform looked over at me and smiled.

I smiled back and gave her a small wave.

She walked over to me, "Hi, are you new here?"

I chuckled softly. "Is it that obvious that I'm not from here?"

She smiled again and nodded, "Yea a little, I'm Neela by the way?"

"I'm Emma, just moved over from the states with my brother." I told her as the train came to a stop.

"Come on," Neela grabbed her arm and pulled me off the train. "Was you brother the one that got kicked of the train?" She asked.

I laughed loudly and nodded. "Yes, that was Sean." I looked up as we arrived at the school.

"Well I have to go but I have to meet up with my friends, I'll see you late." She said before waving and walking away.

I looked up at the school sighing before making my way in to the school and made my way to the office to get my class schedule.

It was three classes later when I saw my brother in the dinning hall, I grabbed a plate of the weird food and joined him at the table.

"Miss me?" I asked my brother jokingly as I sat across from him.

"Not really." He smiled. "Hey, they tell you to wear the stupid slippers? "

I nodded at him. "Ya, it's weird here but my AP classes are really good."

Sean rolled his eyes and through a piece of, well in not sure what it was but it yellow and off of his plate. "You are a nerd, you know what right?"

I was about to reply but a guy sat down beside Sean and said something to Sean about army food, he wasn't overly tall and had dark skin, he was cute.

"I'm Sean, this is my sister Emma." He said to the kid.

"I'm Twink, you two need a hook up I got lap tops, cell phone, you need? I'll give you a deal seeing as were all army brats" The guy we now know as Twink asked.

"I ain't no money and no offence man but we probably won't be here long enough to remember your name." Sean replied rudely.

Twink started trying to sell Sean shoes, I couldn't help but grin this Twink kid was funny, I stopped grinning the second Sean mentioned the steering wheel that was on the front of Twink's bag.

"Sean."I hissed going him a warning glare as he asked to see Twinks 'One of a kind ride'.

Sean just looked at me a shrugged, "I just wanna see his ride Em' you can even tag along."

I sighed and nodded, maybe if I tagged along I could keep him out of trouble.

Sean and I had quickly ran home and changed Sean in to a t-shirt and jeans and I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a hunter green long sleeve shirt and went over to a weird parking garage to meet up with Twink.

Twink looked me up and down and shook his head. "Girl you are never going to fit in wearing that." he laughed.

I looked to Sean and he shrugged.

"So your car?" Sean asked looking toward the garage door, cars started and several cars later Twinks was reviled needless to say Sean was not impressed, I on the other hand though his car was cool in a weird way,

"At least let me drive," Sean said grabbing Twink keys. " Y'all better have some real cars around here." Sean said shaking his head.

"Sean seriously?" I asked looking from the car to him.

"Emma live a little and beside no one said you have to come along." He said getting in to the drives seat while Twink got in to the passengers, I sighed before climbing into the back seat.

It was a short drive later and a lot of car talk between Sean and Twink later that we pulled up to a parking garage and Twink said something to some guy before we drove in. Wow was all I would think as we drove by tons of expensive, fast cars and I realized looking around that Twink was right I was dressed like a nun compared to the other girls here.

"I'll see you guys in a few." Twink wondered off and I looked over to see Sean vanish into the crowd of people and cars, leaving me alone.

I bit my lip looking around, I started walking and looking at the cars, the problem is I maybe smart but I know nothing about cars, I can't even drive, after a few minutes I heard raised voices and a crowd gathered around, I pushed my way to the from to see Sean in some guys face and that Neela. girl from school, the next thing I know some guy is throwing my brother some keys.

"Shit." I mutter, he was going to race.

"Sean, Sean!" I called out but Twink is walking him toward an elevator and they get on.

Everyone seemed to be heading somewhere and I had never felt so lost in my life.

"Looking for something?" I voice asked from behind me causing me to jump.

I turned to see one of the sexiest men that I have ever seen, he had black hair that sat on his shoulders, full lips, brown eyes and Asian features and his body was well built, I realized a second later that he was the one to through Sean the keys.

"Ya the idiot you just gave the keys to your car to." I said with my hands on my hips.

The man cocked his head to the side and looked at me with an amused expression. "Your boyfriend went to go race."

"Gross, he's my brother not my boyfriend." I made a face as I said this the though of Sean being my boyfriend was not a pleasant one.

"I'm Emma." I head out a hand.

He looked amused again but shook my hand. "Han, come on I'll show you where your brother is.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

He nodded toward the elevators and started walking to them and I found myself following him in the the elevator car, he hit the up button and the doors closed.

I looked over the Han only to find him looking at me intensely. " Do I have something on my face?" I asked nervously, his stare was intense.

He smirked, he looked good smirking. " This isn't your scene is it?" He stated more then asked me.

Huh maybe Twink was right about me not fitting in to this scene. "Not really, it's my brothers. I came here to try and keep Sean out of trouble."

Han laughed as the doors to the elevator opened just as my brother finished his race the care he was driving was smashed almost beyond recognition, the once amazing looking care was totalled.

"You seem to be doing a bang up job of keeping your brother out of trouble." He said sarcastically looking at his now destroyed car as we stepped out of the elevator.

I sighed. "I'm not the one that gave him the keys to the darn car." I huffed at the Asian.

He laughed again. " Did you really just say darn? Oh girl you don't belong here."

That comment stung, I have been told I wouldn't fit in but I never really fit in but belong somewhere was different, I thought I belonged where Sean was but maybe that wasn't the case maybe I didn't belong in this world with him because this wasn't me, Sean knew that but let me tag-a-long anyway...maybe it's time I stopped following him in to places I didn't belong.

I gave Han a weak smile. "No, I don't belong here. Goodbye Han." I said before walking over to Sean and Twink and the wrecked car.

"Sean are you ok?" I asked once I was in front of him.

"Yea I'm fine, driving here is just a little different then back home." He said rubbing his neck and looking to the car.

I nodded. " Sean I want to go home."

"Yea let's get out of here." He said throwing his arm around my shoulder and began pulling me away from the car.

As we passed Han to get to the elevators he spoke. "Don't leave town." He told Sean.

Sean nodded and continued walking Twink following behind us.

Twink drove us home in silence, it was an uncomfortable ride home, Sean and I thanked Twink for the lift before getting out of the car and heading in to our dad's house, we stepping in to the house only to find our dad waiting up with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Where the hell have you two been?" He snapped at up as soon as we walked in.

Sean looked at me before speaking. " Out with some friends." It wasn't technically a lie.

Our dad walked up to Sean so that their face's were only inches apart. "You were racing, weren't you?" He hissed out at Sean.

"So what if I was." Sean replied.

Dad grabbed Sean's arm and shook him. " Do you understand if you get caught it's Jail, I'm your

last chance." He was yelling now.

I grabbed my dad's arm. "Let him go!"

With a huff he let Sean go and turned to me."I expected more from you Emma, you should be trying to keep him out of trouble. Or do you want to see him in jail?" He sounded like our mother did before me and Sean left.

"Go get changed and head to bed Emmy." Sean said cutting whatever else our father was going to say off; I nodded to Sean before heading to our small room.

"Go sleep it off dad and don't talk to Em' like that or I promise you won't like what happens." I heard Sean say as I close the door...

TBC...


End file.
